The Shadow Knight
by LunaxSnow
Summary: When a usurper forcefully takes over the throne, the kingdom of Hyrule is in turmoil. The princess Zelda feels as if she is a prisoner in her own castle. All hope seems lost, until a former knight begins to steal from the nobility and give to those in poverty. A Zelink story based on Robin Hood.
1. Chapter 1

Hey all. So I've had this story in my head for a while and finally decided to put it on paper. It is based on the tale of Robin Hood in the world of Zelda. It is in no way perfect and still a work in progress, but I thought to share it anyways. It will switch between Zelda and Link's POV. I will try to update it as soon as I finish new parts. I hope you enjoy my story.

 _The Shadow Knight_

 **1**

xxxXXXxxx

The impending storm brought a chilling wind, yet I remained leaning against the stone railing of my balcony. I was too upset to care. The castle gardens below me were losing their enchanted glow as dark clouds began to cover the bright full moon. It was as if Mother Nature had known of the turmoil occurring in the kingdom of Hyrule as well.

My father, His Majesty, had taken leave to the neighboring kingdom of Darivia to negotiate terms of a potential alliance. Whilst he was away, his right hand Duke Levington was supposed to rule in his stead. All would have been fine, except for the Duke's unexpected and controversial passing. In the chaos of anarchy, the prince of the kingdom of Erevan, Prince Ganon, had arrived to take control of the throne. He had claimed that the King was dead as well. As princess, I tried to fight for the power, but the prince had armies of beasts to enforce his rule. His trusted accomplice, Count Valin, had made sure that the people knew that. And so, I became a prisoner in my own castle.

My suffering was heightened when the prince began to show his interest in me. Once he had the control of Hyrule, he consistently made advances on me. Using flattery, he tried to gain my trust...and my hand in marriage. As I was in my twenty-second year, it was not improper...it was a common way to unite two kingdoms. Knowing this, he hoped to appeal to the people through matrimony with Hyrule's beloved princess. I resisted at first, as I distrusted the prince greatly and had no trace of love in my heart for the man. He had a malevolent look to him and his touch was rough. I recoiled every time he tried to take my own hand in his. When I rejected a kiss from him one night in the castle corridors, he snapped. His false face left and an angry one replaced it for a moment...however he didn't lose his composure long. The day following that, he announced his betrothal to me and I felt my heart sink. I knew I had no power now that it was publicly disclosed.

What really tore my heart apart was the effect his rule had on my kingdom. Since the usurper had taken the throne, Hyrule had descended into madness. The common people suffered under the new law. Taxes were raised to unheard of amounts and many people collapsed into poverty. At first riots swarmed the streets of Castleton day and night, but the prince sent his soldiers and beasts to silence them. Count Valin had become the head tax collector and by force made them pay; most times with all the coin they had. Now the people, my people, lived in fear…and there was nothing I could do.

Yet, hope flowed through me as I wandered the castle corridors one evening. I had overhead two servants talking in hushed tones and crept silently behind them as they strolled, listening to their forbidden conversation. They talked of a savior, a hero of the people…a man that stole from the nobility and gave to the unfortunate. He was only seen at night, an archer wearing a dark cloak with a hood. No one had known his true identity or his face and was called Robin Hood. Some believed that the Goddesses sent him, yet others believed that he was once a knight…

That was all that I had heard about this mysterious hero before the servants entered the kitchens. I stopped and almost smiled to myself that day. There was still good out in the kingdom…fighting for the restoration of balance. My hopes were short lived though. Prince Ganon had heard of this Robin Hood and deemed him an outlaw. He offered a handsome reward for his capture and posted wanted posters all through Hyrule. I often find myself wondering if this hero is still out there.

A crack of thunder and lightning in the sky snapped my thoughts back to reality. I stumbled back from the railing and tried to calm my quickened heart rate. I entered my chambers and closed my balcony doors and stood still, feeling alone. I wished not to remain in my prison cell…the weather had yet to confine me to the indoors since the usurper had taken over. Suddenly I found myself grabbing my old thick, hooded cloak and made my way out of my room. I knew it was a reckless decision, but I left anyways. I could not bear to remain confined in theses stonewalls any longer. Sneaking out the back corridors of the castle, I made my way to the market of Castleton.

I kept my large hood over my head, only showing my long icy blonde curls to the world. I trusted that I would not be recognized, especially in the darkness. As I arrived at the market, I was positive that I would remain unknown…there was not a soul in the previously hectic marketplace. The stalls were deserted, with the cloth awnings torn and falling apart. I sighed and continued on, hurrying my pace as it began to rain. Things were more disastrous than I originally was led to believe. The Prince had ruined everything that Hyrule once was.

As it began to rain harder I sought out shelter, arriving at a popular tavern. I opened the door and stepped inside the busy bar. I was surprised at how crowded the place was, and sat at the last table available in the corner. A barmaid gave me a mug of ale and I politely took it. Looking around I felt a mixture of hope and sadness. Most everyone was dirty and wearing rags for clothing, making my old cloak look luxurious. Still, despite their pitiful appearances, most people seemed to be having a grand time. Most were drunk, enjoying the intoxication of their ale. Women were on men's laps and barmaids flirted with men that were alone. The more that I looked around, the more I began to feel anxious; a princess did not belong in a place like this. Immediately I regretted my impulsive decision earlier and stood up to leave.

I walked out into the rain and turned back towards the castle. I walked for a short time before hearing footsteps splashing behind me. I turned and saw a burly man following me and he flashed a smile before starting to run towards me. Everything went numb as I realized his intentions, but somehow my legs broke into a sprint. I had never been more afraid as I heard his splashing steps get louder. I turned into a narrow alleyway, hoping to lose him.

Suddenly I tripped on one of the uneven cobblestones on the street and came crashing to the ground. A sharp pain went through my side as I hit the cold, wet pavement. My hood flew off and water and tears soaked my hair. I scrambled to get back up but the man snatched me by the ankle. He pulled me back to him and pinned me to the ground. He leaned in close and I heard a scream…but it was not my own.

The man released me and shouted in pain. I looked wide-eyed as the man turned away and I saw an arrow sticking out of his back. Bewildered, I frantically looked around, trying to find the source of the shot. I could see no one in the rain and darkness. I heard a soft thump and saw another arrow fly from a rooftop above. The man released another cry as the second arrow hit him in the arm. He retreated, running back down the alley until he was gone into the darkness.

In my panic, I could do nothing but lie there in the rain. My breathing and heart rate would not slow despite my efforts. I refused to believe the events that had just transpired. Suddenly someone was kneeling by my side; I had not heard them approach. I gasped in surprise and fear at the dark hooded man before me. As my tear-filled vision focused, I could only make out spiky blonde locks under the darkness of the hood. I felt him gently touch my arm in reassurance. My heart nearly stopped as I heard his captivating voice.

"Are you alright, My Lady?"


	2. Chapter 2

Just wanted to say thank you to all who have taken the time to read my story. It has truly been fun for me to write so far and it is almost writing itself. I apologize for any mistakes; I try to proofread everything before posting. The perfectionist in me may update old chapters. I know that errors kind of ruin a story.

2

xxxXXXxxx

I sat alone at a small table in the corner of the busy tavern, sipping my ale as I watched the people enjoy themselves. A barmaid looked over to me and winked, forcing me to look away. Unlike all the other men here, I was not looking for the company of a woman tonight. I hid behind my jagged bangs and looked down into my mug, watching the foam slowly disappear. Once I looked up again, I was relieved to see her laughing with another man.

I took a long drink of my ale and welcomed the warm feeling it brought. It was the first storm of autumn and I could not deny that winter was drawing near. The darkness of the night came unseasonably quickly, especially since the king left.

When the usurper prince took control, Hyrule suffered immensely. He had claimed that the kingdom of Darivia had betrayed Hyrule and murdered our king as well as the duke that was ruling in his stead. He proclaimed himself ruler of Hyrule and Erevan, telling the people he would bring prosperity to both. I, however, did not believe his claims, having a feeling that he had to be behind the rightful king's disappearance.

Once known as Sir Link of Faron, I had abandoned my titles and duties as a royal knight, along with others who opposed Prince Ganon. I was fortunate to be alive, as most were hunted and executed for desertion, despite having never pledged loyalty to the prince. I hid in the nearby Faron Woods, safe from the wrath of the prince...but I still did my part to rebel against his outrageous laws. I took coin from unsuspecting nobles and gave it to those suffering in poverty. It was my way of continuing my vow to serve the true king of Hyrule.

Tonight was the first night I had nearly been caught. I had managed to take a reasonably sized bag of coin from a nobleman walking through the Faron Woods. Being from the forest, I knew how to use the cover to my advantage unlike townspeople. It also was in my favour that most noblemen had little combat skill, never having to fight for themselves.

I had shot an arrow at the bag jingling from his belt; he was a fool for leaving it in plain sight. Being skilled with a bow, I hit my target, sending it to the brush on the other side of the path. All would have went as planned except the branch I was perched on gave way, sending me crashing into the brush.

I cursed to myself as he turned and spotted me, yelling the name I was now known as, Robin Hood. The nobleman ordered his guards to capture me, saying I was worth a hefty purse. I knew of this, as I had seen the posters. Each week that passed the reward went up by the hundreds.

I ran to the bag of money, still thinking I was able to retrieve it. The guards' reflexes were quick, and they were quickly closing in on me. I stuffed the bag in my pocket, quickly drawing my bow. I shot one in the shoulder, slowing him and the others momentarily, yet they continued their pursuit. I cursed to myself for being so careless to put myself in this position. If I was captured, everything I fought for would be for naught.

I released another arrow and it went straight into the guard nearest to me. He dropped down to the ground and I turned and sprinted away, looking back to see the guards kneeling next to their comrade's body. One guard was still on my tail, yelling all the vile things he would do to me once he had me.

The pursuit lasted until I made it into Castlton. I knew the streets quite well and believed to have lost him when I made several sharp turns in the darkness. I spotted this tavern and rushed inside. I shut the door quickly behind me, trying not to draw attention. I sat down in the corner, ordering an ale to calm my nerves.

I looked up from my mug as I heard the front door of the tavern open, hoping not to see the nobleman's guard in the doorway. My paranoia left me when I realized it was a woman. She looked around briefly before taking a seat at a small table across the room from me. As she removed her hood, my breath caught in my throat…she was breathtakingly beautiful. She looked around with wide, green eyes, seeming uneasy about her surroundings. Then she began to absentmindedly twist her blonde hair around her finger as she sipped on her drink. I could not help but notice how out of place she was. I tried not to stare at her, not wanting to make her suspicious, but for some reason, I felt the need to be sure she was safe. I tried to focus on my drink and only glanced her way once and awhile, just to be sure.

It wasn't until I heard her abruptly get up and leave that I watched her again. She rushed out the door, pulling her hood over her head to shield herself from the rain. I would have let things be, if I hadn't noticed a man follow her out of the tavern. Sensing his ill intentions, I grabbed my bow and left some of the nobleman's coin on the table; more than enough to cover my drink. I proceeded to follow him and the woman, keeping my distance. I too put my hood on as I stepped out of the tavern, looking to the left to see the man following the woman.

Not wanting to be detected, I climbed to the rooftops, promising myself that I would only intervene if necessary. I followed them both for a short time until the woman looked back at the man, beginning to run. Cursing, I followed them from the rooftops, trying not to slip from the rain. They moved faster than I, making it impossible for me to get a steady shot at the man.

Once they turned down a dark alley, I felt myself fear for the woman. I caught up to them and saw the woman trip and fall, letting the man pull her by the ankle to him. Anger flowed through my veins as I drew my bow and, without thinking, let loose an arrow into the man's back. He immediately stopped and backed away from the woman. I let another one fly and it hit him in the shoulder. He cried out as he ran off, holding his shoulder. I regretted not finishing him; I easily could have. However, I could not bring myself to kill in front of the already traumatized woman.

She remained frozen, stunned and wide-eyed from what she had just been through. I effortlessly climbed down to the street and kneeled down next to her shaking form. She did not notice me at first, but she flinched when she finally turned and saw me. Her large eyes were full of tears and she looked at me as if I were a mere figment of her imagination. I then gently touched her arm, trying to prove to her my existence.

"Are you alright, My Lady?"

She searched my face, her eyes trying to determine my features under the darkness of my hood. She moved her mouth to speak, but could not form words. She gave up and simply nodded.

I gently helped her to sit up, expecting her to recoil from my touch. She surprised me when she wrapped her arms around me and began to sob. I froze for a moment before hugging her back, comforting her as she shivered in my arms.

"Thank you…" she said weakly before pulling away. She looked into my eyes for a moment before shifting her gaze down. I helped her to stand and left my hands on her shoulders briefly, sensing her unsteadiness.

"Are you hurt?" I looked her over, searching for dark red spots on her clothing.

"Nay...but I cannot fathom what would have become of me if you had not…I cannot begin to express my gratitude-" I let my arms fall back to my sides. She spoke very eloquently, considering.

"My Lady, you do not need to thank me." Something in her eyes changed as she looked at me. Her mouth parted slightly and her eyes widened.

"Wait...you're...you're Robin Hood." I turned my head away slightly, avoiding her gaze. I did not want to confirm nor deny it. "...You mustn't worry, I will not tell a soul...strange, you do not come across as an outlaw," her voice softened, "...at least to me."

"The posters do not lie, I have broken the...crowned prince's laws."

"His laws are absurd." A strong wind blew sending a chill through me. She wrapped her arms tighter around her body.

"We should not remain out in this storm. May I escort you to an inn, My Lady?" She hesitated for a second, but nodded her head. "I know of one nearby."

We began to walk a few steps until I noticed her unsteady steps; she was still shaken from the chase. I paused, offering her my arm and she took it appreciatively. We moved at a quicker pace out of the alleyway and turned the corner towards the inn that I knew was a few blocks away. As we walked, I could not help but notice how lavish her clothing was, despite it appearing worn. I had a suspicion that she was more than a common peasant, but I could not be sure. If she was of noble birth, then she would certainly have turned me in...

"Tell me, why is it that you risk your life to help the poor?" Her question interrupted my thoughts.

"You make me sound too valiant, My Lady. I am a criminal." I avoided her question.

"No, the prince is the true criminal in this kingdom. The people never suffered to this degree whilst...the king ruled."

"And yet, the law is the law." She gazed down with sorrow.

"Yes...but what you are doing to fight against it...it is just. You have given the people hope."

"Hope may not be enough. Every day that passes, more hunt me..." We arrived to the front door of the inn stopping at the door. The small light hanging next to the entrance illuminated the woman's face, making my heart leap at her beauty. "...Which is why I must now leave you. You shall be safe here for the night, My Lady."

"Thank you...for everything." I reached into my pocket and gave her the sack of coin that I had taken from the nobleman earlier.

"Here, take this. It should cover the price of a room, and perhaps some bread and meat as well." She hesitantly took it and stashed it underneath her cloak. "Again, I do not require your thanks, My Lady." I turned to leave before she suddenly placed her hand on the back of my shoulder.

"Wait…" I froze and turned back to her. She took a step closer and brought her hand to the hood shading my face. "I...I must know…who you are." I instinctively grabbed her cold, delicate hand stopping her.

"That would be unwise." I said in a low voice.

"Please…" She nearly whispered, begging me to comply with her request. Against my better judgment, something inside me allowed my hand to release hers. I tried to hide behind my hair as she gently pushed back my hood, revealing my identity to her. She took in a small breath and I looked up to meet her eyes; her hand slowly pulling back. The light revealed a symbol on her hand…three faded triangles.

"I must go…" I said backing away slowly as she stared at me, almost as if she knew me. "Take care, My Lady." I turned away from her pretty face and began walking hastily away, putting my hood back up as I did so.

It wasn't until I heard her enter the inn, the door slamming behind her, that I realized who she really was. The stately clothing, her elegant way of speaking, the hope in her voice when talking about the former king... the marking on her hand...she was Zelda, the Princess of Hyrule.


	3. Chapter 3

I hope you all like the story so far. As always, I apologize for mistakes and will try to fix them. I am quite happy with how this is turning out and hope to keep writing regularly…but you know how life is.

3

xxxXXXxxx

I inhaled the comforting scent of the pages of the old, heavy book in my lap. The library was one of the only places that remained in the castle where I was certain I would not be disturbed. I was trying to concentrate on my studies; familiarizing myself with Hyrule's history. My father had always voiced the importance of historic events, believing that the royal family still possessed some of the ancestral powers that legends described. I had never felt it, but he believed I possessed such power, saying the subtle marking on the back of my hand proved its existence. I have often argued with him, as he wanted me to pray to the goddesses and try and harness this ethereal power. I had never taken the matter seriously until now, having nothing else to turn to.

The number of guards patrolling the castle grounds increased in the days following the night I met...him. My absence was noted when I did not make an appearance at breakfast the morning following and the prince had retaliated by keeping me confined to the castle grounds. I had originally planned to return to the castle that night…if I had, my outing would have gone unnoticed. But after everything that transpired that evening, I did not feel that it was safe to leave the inn alone. I now regret my impulsive decision to leave the castle to begin with, not realizing how dangerous Hyrule had become.

When I returned to the castle at daybreak, I had attempted to sneak through the back corridors that I had used to leave. I had hoped that there was a chance that I would be unnoticed. Unfortunately, I was caught by one of the prince's soldiers, and he immediately took me to Prince Ganon. I had resisted at first, struggling to free myself from his strong grasp, but he forced me to comply. As he escorted me to the prince, he told me how worried the prince was about my welfare. I had nearly rolled my eyes, knowing that in truth, he needed me alive to secure the throne.

The Erevanian guard took me to what was formerly my father's study. He had ushered me inside the dimly lit room and shut heavy wood door behind me, leaving me alone with the prince. He was sitting at my father's large desk, focused on his writing as if he had not heard me enter. I swallowed nervously as I knew not what he was going to do with me. After a moment, he finally gazed up to me and smiled his usual fictitious grin, making me inwardly cringe. His eyes were fiery amber, almost glowing in the dim candlelight. For the first time, I felt truly afraid of what he was capable of.

He spoke in his usual false voice, telling me how grateful he was that I was unharmed. He stood and approached me, taking my hands in his. I had nearly flinched at his course touch but I stopped myself, knowing full well that making him angry would only heighten my punishment. I played the part well; sounding like the submissive princess that I knew he wanted me to be. I must have appeased him, because he only promised to increase the security of the castle, still giving me free roam within.

Thankful, I had turned to leave as I thought he was finished reprimanding me, but he was not. He snatched my hand and pulled me back to him. He was disturbingly close to me, making my stomach drop. I had sworn that I could smell a trace of whiskey on his breath. He took his hands and pulled my face to him and kissed me on the forehead and called me 'my sweet wife to be' before dismissing me. I nearly retched before hurrying back to my chambers, sickened by his attempt at intimacy.

I slammed the book closed on my lap as I recalled the feeling. My attempts to concentrate were in vain as too many thoughts clouded my mind. Eyeing the symbol on the back of my hand, I sighed as hopelessness washed over me. I rose and placed the book on the table, leaving it for another time. I wandered over to one of the great arched windows and looked up at the faint stars in the skies of twilight. As I gazed at the sky, the darkening blue color reminded me of the man that rescued me.

That night, when I looked into his fierce azure eyes, my breath had stilled. I had this overwhelming feeling that I had seen him before…but I could not place when or where…it vexed me so. He must have served in the castle before the usurper took over, but there were too many positions to determine where. I want to see him again; I must know where he came from…who he is…his real name.

I find it difficult to sleep at night as this mysterious man consumes my thoughts. I replay the events of that night in my mind, remembering the warm feeling in my heart when I looked upon his face. I was surprised when he let go of my hand, allowing me to push back the hood hiding his identity. His wild appearance was enticing, more so than the quintessential tidiness of most noblemen that I have met. My breath had stopped when his eyes met mine, sending an odd sensation through me. I have never lost my composure in such a way. Ever since he left me, my unrelenting intrigue in him has been maddening; I cannot conclude as to why he is constantly crossing my mind. I closed my eyes, and felt my heartbeat in my chest as I remembered…

"Lost in thought, Your Highness?"

I jumped and turned around to see a figure standing before me. I was relieved to see that it was Impa, my nursemaid, standing with her arms crossed. I brought my hand to my chest and tried to calm myself. She was the only person left in the castle that I knew I could trust…she was like a mother to me.

"Impa…you startled me." I said between breaths. Being of the Sheikah race, she always snuck up on me, something I could never get accustomed to.

"Pardon me, I did not mean to frighten you…however you do make it much too easy." We both smiled to each other, knowing full well it was the truth.

"What is it, Impa?" Her teasing gave me hope that she bore good news.

"His grace, Prince Ganon, had to return to Erevan, leaving Count Valin in control. He shall be back in a few weeks time for the Masquerade Ball in honour of your…betrothal."

My heart leapt in my chest, but then dropped again. I had completely forgotten about the festivities that he had arranged. It made me sick to further solidify the betrothal, but I promised myself that I would use my few weeks of freedom to figure out how to end it.

"Why must he travel to Erevan?"

"…His stepfather, the King of Erevan, has passed. He must go pay his respects."

The news did not shock me, nor did it change the circumstances of the situation. The king was so old that the prince was already ruling the kingdom of Erevan. His stepfather, ridden with dementia, was merely acting as an advisor. Though I doubted that the prince even listened to his council.

"I suppose that makes him the new king of Erevan?"

"It does, but he will not be king of Hyrule legitimately until you…wed him. As of now, he is still only in power by military force. The two kingdoms are yet to be united." I looked down in sadness and she lowered her voice. "…Do not worry, I am sure we will find a way to be rid of him."

"Has there been word of my father?"

"I am sorry to say that there has not been word of His Majesty…" I felt tears form in my eyes. "…But I am sure he is well…and is coming back to exile the usurper."

"I do hope so, Impa."

"…I have been ordered to escort you to your chambers for the night, though." I nodded in acceptance. She did this every night now, as it was prince's way to be sure I remained in the castle.

"I understand."

I was not yet tired, but I did not argue with her. I sighed to myself and she led me out of the library and walked me through the dark hallways, and up the staircase to my chambers. She led me inside my bedroom and helped me out of my gown and into my nightdress. Once she finished, she bid me goodnight and I climbed into my canopy bed.

I lay there, staring at the draping fabric of my canopy. My thoughts again wandered to Robin Hood. I wondered if he was well...and if he has thought of me too since that night. I shut my eyes and tried to shake away the thought of him, but my efforts were in vain. I had to try and see him again.

My eyes flew open and I sprung from my bed, whipping the covers off of me. I went to my wardrobe and changed into a simple violet dress. Grabbing my old cloak, I swung it around me and went to the door of my bedroom. I leaned against it, listened for the footsteps of Impa or a patrolling guard. I heard nothing and slowly opened my grand, white door, peering through the crack. The dim light from the torches did not allow me much of a view, but I felt that I was safe to leave.

I quickly slipped out of my chambers, silently shutting the door behind me. I released the handle and began to make my way down the hallway. The dim lighting made me uneasy as I could easily run into a guard without any warning. I felt fear begin to rush through my veins as I hastily crept down the stairs, making my way to the basement corridors; my best chance of escape. The eyes of the people in the paintings on the walls seemed to follow me as I roamed through the darkness. I felt a chill run down my spine and quickened my pace.

I had nearly reached the turn that led to one of the basement staircases, when I heard voices approaching me from afar. I froze, listening, trying to determine the direction they were heading. As they grew louder I panicked. I quickly crouched in the shadows of a stone statue; just in time for Count Valin and a woman I did not know to step into the light of a nearby torch. I assumed she was his wife, based on the way she held onto his arm as they strolled. I held my breath and remained frozen, hoping they did not know of my presence.

"I do not understand why that princess resists His Grace. She is lucky that he has even bothered with her." The woman spoke in a wicked tone.

"Our lord has his reasons, my love." My suspicions were correct: she was indeed the countess. "However, if I were the prince...or king, I would be rid of her and make you my queen. Your beauty and wit surpasses hers." The countess smiled and leaned into her husband. He kissed the top of her head; slightly messing up her perfectly combed deep brown hair.

"You speak the truth and yet, he continues to pursue the naive girl." I felt my stomach turn as I realized that she was referring to me.

"He argues that it is the most desirable way to secure his position. The people of this kingdom will better accept him if he keeps her by his side." They walked past my hiding place and I silently let out a breath as I watched them walk away.

"I suppose…"

"Do not fret, my love. It does not mean that her reign as queen will be...long." My blood turned to ice and I felt as if the floor beneath me fell away. Somehow, I remained hidden in the darkness as the sounds of their combined laughter faded away. I hoped that their words were mere suggestion, but the pit in my stomach assured me it was most likely truth. I clenched my hand that had the marking on it and left the cover of the statue.

I nearly ran down the hallway, quickly approaching the turn to the basement. My heartbeat was in my throat and I tried to take in deeper breaths to calm it; telling myself it was okay repeatedly in my mind. Reaching the corridor to the staircase, I looked back to be sure the count and his wife were not following me before abruptly turning the corner. Not looking in the direction I was now headed, I gasped as I ran into something...rather someone.

"Whatever are you running from, My Dear?" A pair of strong, cold hands grabbed both of my shoulders, steadying me from the impact of the collision. I froze at the phony voice that I knew too well, now face-to-face with my betrothed.

"Pardon me, Your Grace, I was merely searching for you...I simply wished to bid you farewell and offer my condolences." Despite my terror, I was glad that I managed to keep my regal composure, knowing that one wrong word would be my ruin. If I told him the truth...I did not want to even imagine how he would retaliate.

"Ah, so the nursemaid has told you. I had wished to speak to you myself." His amber eyes seemed to flash in the torchlight. "My father's passing is tragic, yes, but the real tragedy is that I must be apart from you when I travel to Erevan for the funeral." I bit my tongue to suppress a gag, yet I retained my regal face.

"Indeed...I shall anxiously await your return." He smiled, pleased by my response.

"Do not fret, I shall be back in time for the ball." He took a step closer to me and it took all of my willpower to remain standing where I was. "I would not miss it for the world."

"Neither would I." I breathlessly forced the words off my tongue. He leaned in closer and brushed a strand of hair from my face. My muscles froze at his coarse touch. Before I knew it, his lips briefly met mine. I pulled away first, shocked and horrified. He had left a bitter taste in my mouth.

"I am afraid I must depart tonight...but I shall count the days until my return." He released me and I slowly backed away from him, appalled.

"I shall as well," I nearly whispered; I had little strength left, "Be safe...my prince."

I turned and walked back around the corner I had just come around, before he could say anything else to me. I walked with haste until I reached the staircase that led to the hallway of my chambers. As I climbed the stairs, my composure was slowly slipping from me and my breaths became shallower. By the time I reached the top, I was sobbing in a panic. I broke into a run and felt tears flow down my cheeks.

I reached my bedroom and quickly entered, slamming my door behind me. I slid down the back of it and brought my knees to my chest. I had no control over my breathing and my face fell into my arms. I sat there crying uncontrollably, wishing for the same comforting embrace I had received in the rain nights ago...by him.


	4. Chapter 4

4

xxxXXXxxx

I sat beneath a large willow tree next to a pond, struggling to restring my bow. As the day turned into night, I had decided that it was the best place to camp for the night. Though the Faron Woods were large, I never resided in one place, as it would increase my chances of capture. The string slipped and snapped back again and I sighed in frustration, setting my bow down on my lap. My mare, Epona, who was grazing quietly near the pond suddenly looked up to me, as if she sensed my annoyance.

She had been a gift to me from the Lord of Lon Lon Ranch when I had become a knight. All of the knights in Hyrule were given horses from the ranch, as they are known to be well bred. Epona was a unique horse, aside from her coloring, in that she was known to be very wild tempered. She never allowed anyone to ride her, except to the Lord's daughter, Malon. When I had arrived at the ranch, Epona had curiously been drawn to me, surprising the Lord and his daughter. They insisted that I take her, telling me she was meant for a royal knight. It would have been insulting to decline, so Epona had become mine.

Before I and the other new knights left the ranch, Malon had pulled me aside and taught me the song that calmed Epona. I was grateful she had, because it has proven to be more than useful as I used it to call her too. I started to softly hum the tune and Epona returned to her grazing. I picked up my bow and began another attempt to restring it, continuing the song as I did so.

As I worked, my mind wandered to the princess, as it lately had. It had been almost a fortnight since I had rescued her that evening, so I trusted that she did not tell the prince. I was worried that she recognized my face...but then again, I had not recognized hers. If it were not for the symbol on her hand, I do not believe that I would have concluded that it was her. Yes, I had been in her presence before, but only the day I was knighted. Even then, she was standing in the shadow of the king.

That night, it found it difficult to leave her. Her pretty eyes were begging me not to, but I had no choice as I had already risked too much by revealing my face to her. Once I realized who she really was, I had nearly turned back to escort her to the castle, but my better conscience told me not to. For me to even go near the castle would be suicide; I would be walking directly into the prince's clutches.

I initially resented the princess for allowing the prince to take the power to begin with. I cannot understand why she has allowed her people suffer as much as they have. It is like she did not even try to resist. Yet, when I had spoken with her that night, I could sense the ache in her voice. The sadness in her eyes was heartbreaking, and I feel guilty for my bitterness towards her. I could tell she felt trapped, and had a feeling it was the reason she was out alone that night. It pained me to know of her suffering and I wanted to help her...not only because I was once one of her knights, but also she seemed kind, undeserving of the misery. She did not seem to be the pretentious princess I thought she was...perhaps I had misunderstood her.

My string snapped at me again and I cursed. Epona whinnied as if she disapproved my language. I shot her a look, frustrated that she now seemed to be scolding me above all else, but froze when I saw that she wasn't looking at me. Someone was near. I silently repositioned myself into a crouch as I gazed in between the trees, spotting nothing in the darkness. Slowly, my hand instinctively reached to my belt, grabbing the hilt of my dagger. I drew it out halfway before pausing, waiting for the intruder to reveal himself.

I remained in my position for a few moments before letting my guard back down. Epona whinnied again and then I realized the original cause for her distress. I could hear the sounds of men's voices and horses in the distance, likely travelers on the road through the forest. I put my hand up towards Epona, shushing her.

"I hear it too." I said quietly to her as I stood up, looking in the direction of the road. The moonlight made it nearly impossible to see movement in the distance through the shadows of the forest. By the sound of it, it was a larger party than most of the travelers I have seen pass through. Epona stepped to me and nudged me with her nose, as if she could read my thoughts.

I wished that I had managed to finish repairing my bow, but there was no time. If I did not act, I would miss the opportunity. I grabbed my bow and quiver of arrows and strapped them to Epona's saddle, exchanging them for my sword. I hooked it to my belt next to my dagger and pulled my hood over my head.

"Stay here. I will be back." I whispered to Epona and she hesitantly wandered back to where she had been grazing. She had gotten accustomed to my rounds, but oddly was uneasy this time...perhaps because I took my sword. I took in a breath and began to swiftly make my way through the darkened forest, towards the commotion.

Once I was close to the road, I slowed my pace and hid in the brush. I was just ahead of the procession and decided to climb up a tree. Though the leaves had begun to fall, I hoped the remains of the dark canopy would provide sufficient cover. As they began to pass, my skin crawled at the sight. Beasts were leading the march, snarling as they passed. Their eyes glowed in the moonlight and I prayed that I was well hidden.

Around twenty foot-soldiers followed the beasts, marching in tune. A few were on horseback, bearing dark banners. An ornate carriage was behind the men, pulled by unnaturally large black horses. I immediately recognized the crest painted on the carriage and banners; it was the Prince of Erevan. Dread washed through me, and I regretted approaching...until I saw the cart full of riches following the carriage. The reward was too great to pass up; I could aid so many with it.

Not having my bow, I knew I would have to be creative. The idea that came to mind was bold, but not impossible to execute. I closed my eyes for a second and took in a breath, calming my nerves. I grabbed my dagger's hilt and slowly unsheathed it. I raised it next to my ear, waiting for my moment.

The carriage passed, and I held my breath for a split second before launching my dagger with all of my strength. It spun through the darkness and in a split second it hit my target. My sharp blade shattered several wooden spokes of a wheel on the carriage. The wheel fell apart and the carriage halted, leaning towards the destroyed wheel. The rest of the procession halted as well, losing organization as the prince burst out of the carriage. He turned to the broken wheel and knelt down next to it, examining it closely. He then called over his head guard.

"We must have hit a bump, Sire, or...or perhaps-" The guard stuttered.

"No…" The prince then picked up my dagger, making my heart pound in my chest. "It was that thief...Robin Hood...I know it." He snarled and cast my dagger aside. "I know he remains near. Find him!" His voice roared in anger and the guards dispersed into the woods around me. I froze; glad that I was perched in the tree, though I knew I could not stay.

I waited, watching the guards stalk below me until they passed, heading deeper into the forest. I slowly climbed down, not making a sound. My boots touched the ground with a soft thud, and I crept through the brush, toward my target. I came upon one of the soldiers, not being detected in the darkness. He seemed uneasy, clutching his spear and looking around wildly. I almost pitied him as I unsheathed my sword. Without him knowing I was behind him, I hit him hard with the pommel of my sword, knocking him out cold. The noise must have alerted the other guards by the cart and they foolishly began walking towards me, leaving the cart exposed.

I vanished deeper into the woods, avoiding the path of the guards. I made my way around the rear of the procession, knowing it was my best chance. I walked out into the open, towards the unguarded cart of riches. I could not believe my luck. The remaining guards were busy fixing the carriage wheel, oblivious to my presence.

I took the opportunity to quickly take as much coin and jewels as I could, filling my bag. As soon as the bag was filled I stashed it under my cloak and left back the way I came, creeping by slowly until I was in the cover of the woods. Once I was sure I would not be spotted, I began sprinting in the direction that I had left Epona. My heart was racing as I ran through the darkness, not daring to look back. I could not believe that I had just taken from the prince himself. I thanked the goddesses for the good fortune. Once I was a considerable distance away, I stopped for a moment, catching my breath as my heart pounded in my chest.

"You thought you had gotten away, didn't you?" A sinister voice spoke behind me, making my stomach drop. I turned to see one of the Erevanian guards, standing with his spear pointed at me. He was grinning as he slowly took steps closer. "What drives you to steal from His Grace?" I took a step back, unable to find my voice. "Do you know the penalty for stealing from a king?" He smiled a dark smile, taking another step closer. "If you yield now, I promise you shall have a painless death."

"He is not a true king." I drew my sword, though it did not appear to faze him.

"Hmm. The reward for you alive is greater, but I suppose dead will have to suffice."

He lunged at me with his spear and I rolled sideways to dodge. He was quick, and lunged at me again as I sprang back up. I slashed my sword into his spear making him stumble backwards, losing his balance. The impact of the blow fractured his wooden spear. He looked at the break for a moment before he grit his teeth and threw it aside. Just when I thought I had him, he drew a sword, stepping towards me again.

"Your rebellion is foolish. You fight for a dead king." He smiled and thrust his sword to me. I blocked his attack making the metal ring. I retaliated quickly, finally on the offensive, but unlike with the spear, he was a decent swordsman. He ricocheted my attack, sending me a few steps back, proving he was stronger than he looked. After several more strikes, we paused at a standstill. Our swords were crossed with both of us fighting for the upper hand.

"Why do you continue to fight for a dead king?" He leaned over me, smiling a vile grin. His sword slipped closer. "...Or perhaps...you fight for that _beloved_ princess." He was mocking her.

"Leave her out of this." I growled, unsure of where my ferocity came from. I managed to push him back a little. He looked surprised, not expecting his taunting to backfire.

"I'm sorry to say, she has already taken a liking to the prince. She stands by his laws." It could not be true. My knuckles turned white as I gripped my sword. I had met her myself...she seemed so innocent. "Your defiance is meaningless."

He had gone too far. My blood boiled and I slipped out of his hold, shocking him. He fell forward and I took advantage of his stumble. I slashed my sword across his back and he shouted, dropping to his hands and knees.

"The princess would never side with your false king."

I stood over him, pointing my sword towards him. He snapped his head back to look at me, fierce dark eyes met my own. He still managed to grin despite his suffering. I slowly walked around him until we were face to face as he spoke, keeping my blade towards him as I did.

"You are a fool to believe that." His voice was hoarse from his injury, yet the darkness in it remained. "I have seen them together myself. I assure you they are very much in lo-"

I brought my sword to his shoulder silencing him. For some reason I could not listen to any more of his talk. My patience for him was running thin.

"It doesn't matter." I brought my blade closer to his neck. He tried to stretch his neck to avoid the touch of the cold steel. "Any last words?"

"You should have just turned yourself in, thief. It is too late." I lifted my sword and he looked down, accepting his fate. "...you have already failed her." His speech was nearly inaudible, causing me to hesitate slightly before finishing him. Once he was silenced I turned away and began walking back to Epona. She was not much further but the guard's words affected me, making her seem miles away.

I did not know if the usurper corrupted the princess. Would she really have agreed with his outrageous laws? She had said herself that his laws were absurd...but I cannot believe that she would have lied to me that night. It does not make sense; she had openly opposed the prince. Although, she did hide her own identity that night, so perhaps what the guard said was true. If she did truly agree with him...love him...then I could not see her again. She would surely turn me in...wouldn't she? I could not even trust the princess that I had once sworn to serve.

Epona's whinny interrupted my thoughts and I was relieved to have reached her. I ran to her and swung onto her back as she began to gallop deeper into the woods. She must have smelt the blood on my sword since she carried me with urgency. I held onto her tight, thankful for her speed.

We rode most of the night before stopping. Deep in the woods, there would be no chance of the prince's guards to capture me, yet I could not be too careful. We stopped at a small clearing with a creek running through. Once I got off of Epona, the effects of the adrenaline were completely worn off. I weakly stumbled to a tree and nearly collapsed next to it. I leaned against it and shut my eyes, feeling exhaustion overcome me.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the late update but work has gotten the best of me lately. I appreciate all of the support so far. It means a lot!

5

xxxXXXxxx

I stared into my cup of tea, watching the brown swirls disperse through the hot water. The prince was officially gone for the time being; yet I felt little relief. The words of the count and his wife...the encounter with the prince a few nights ago...it all haunts me. I have never felt such fear. I played with my teabag, dipping it in and out of my cup. The water turned dark brown and the aroma that usually pleased me, made me feel ill. Though the prince was far away, his accomplice was so near...right across the table.

The countess was seated next to her husband, sipping her tea as they conversed. I avoided speaking unless I was talked to, and luckily they haven't addressed me since we all had arrived for tea. I was grateful for that, as it was hard to keep my feelings inside. If I slipped, just one wrong word, they would tell the prince. I did not want to even imagine his wrath. There were several other nobles from Erevan with us, and as I looked up and down the table, I realized that none were from Hyrule. It made my unease grow, and I wished that I had at least Impa beside me or…I shook away the impending thought.

I sat, half listening to the conversations around me. I knew none of the others, so I attempted to focus on what the count and countess were saying. I pretended to be invested in my tea, not wanting to raise suspicion as I listened to their words.

"I do hope that our king returns in time for the ball. It would be a shame to have to delay the festivities." The countess's voice was soft, yet the mockery in it remained.

"Yes, it would be rather unfortunate, but I am sure that he will return in time." The countess stirred her tea before taking another sip. "I would hate to have to wait for a dance with you." The countess set down her tea and turned to her husband, her ruby lips curved into a smile.

"As would I, Darling." She leaned in and gave him a peck on the cheek. I stared back into my cup, my interest lost. I want nothing more but to leave. My time is limited, and I need to continue my research to try and find a way out of this betrothal. If I could just figure out how to use my sacred power...if I even possessed such a thing. I clenched my hand with the marking. "...But there is the matter to the incident on the road…" My ears pricked up, my interest returning in full force. The countess's voice was low; I had barely heard her. What had happened? Nobody had reported any issue with the prince's...or rather king's travels. The count abruptly put down his cup and turned to face his wife.

"We mustn't discuss that here." He said in a hushed voice as he leaned in close to her. I brought my cup to my lips and sipped my tea, eyeing the couple in front of me. The count's voice went lower; his tone was threatening. "I have told you, I have a plan to capture that thief." I froze with my teacup at my lips. The blood left my face and suddenly I felt faint. It couldn't be...

"If you were there, we would already have his head. Our king should have taken you with him."

"He had to leave someone he trusts here, you are aware of that. Besides," his pleasant tone returned as he backed away, "I would hate to be apart from you that long." He brought his hand to her face and tucked a strand of her dark hair behind her ear. The countess's demeanor softened and she smiled to her husband.

"Yes I would much rather have you here. I have faith that you will capture that thief." I slowly set my cup of tea down. They were undoubtedly discussing Robin Hood. I feared for my own life...but now more for his. I knew that they would not be merciful if they captured him. I had to warn him...but I had no idea where he resided...there were rumors of the forest...but then again, why do I care so deeply?

"Are you feeling alright, My Dear?" The count's voice cut through the thickness in the air, startling me out of my thoughts. My stomach turned at his casual way of addressing me. Forcing myself to keep my composure, I looked up to him. His black hair was perfectly combed, matching his dark, fancy clothing. His deep brown eyes met mine and I felt even more nervous, yet I replied in my regal voice.

"I appreciate your concern, but I am well...I just miss His Grace terribly." The count smirked as he took a sip of tea. I bit my lip, worried that he saw my dishonesty.

"But of course." He looked over to his wife. "I would miss my love dearly as well if we were forced apart." The countess was smirking at him as she gently set down her cup. "You mustn't worry, Princess. He is the strongest man in Erevan, and most definitely Hyrule. I promise he will return to you."

"You mustn't fret, dear...But perhaps you should retire to your chambers and rest. It would be a tragedy for you to fall ill for your own ball." The count looked at his wife questioningly. She gave him a look and he nodded in agreement.

"Yes, you should get some rest. The king would be most displeased if he returned to find you ill." I knew that the countess merely wanted me gone so she could speak freely. Yet, relief washed through me as I scooted my chair back to stand.

"Perhaps you are right...I should not take the chance. I am sorry to have to excuse myself so suddenly." I pushed my chair back into the table.

"Please, allow me to escort you." The count went to stand as well.

"Thank you, but I do not require an escort. I do know the way after all." The count slowly returned to his seat. "...My Lord...My Lady." I gave them each a small curtsy before turning away.

"Rest well, Princess." The countess called after me. I clenched my fist as I left the dining room, knowing that my snide remark had nearly gotten me in serious trouble. I hastily walked down the hallways of the castle, thankful that the count did not insist on escorting me. I was not planning to head for my chambers...I wished to visit the castle gardens. They were my favorite place on the castle grounds. I always felt at peace amongst the serenity of the fountain and the colours of the flowers.

I needed to clear my head from the many thoughts clouding my mind. Had Robin Hood robbed the new King of Erevan after he left for his kingdom? If so, it was apparent that he succeeded in the way the count talked about him. I felt a chill as I remembered the tone in his voice. It was more sinister than when I had overheard him and his wife talking about me the other night. I had to try and figure out what the count was plotting. I had to try and protect him...because he had saved me of course.

After a short time, I finally made it to one of the doorways into the gardens. Remembering the time of year, I grabbed a cloak before I walked outside into the courtyard. A chill ran through me as I exited the castle and felt slightly saddened to find the gardens to be rather colourless. The leaves were almost all fallen from the trees and the overcast skies made the gardens look bleak. Still, I felt more at ease out here than the dining room. I began to walk towards the fountain, feeling the wind blow through my long hair. I sat on the edge of the fountain, looking at the ripples in the water as leaves fell into it.

Suddenly a wind gust blew and a piece of paper fell into the fountain. I reached in and grabbed it, turning it over to read what it said. Most of the words were blurred from the water, but I could make out the heading. It was a flyer for a tournament and as I looked closer, my blood boiled with anger. _Archery Tournament in honour of His Grace. The champion shall receive a kiss from Hyrule's lovely princess. Come prove your skill on the first day of winter._ That was just a few days from today. I crumpled up the paper and threw it hard into the water, creating a splash. I knew the count had to have organized this. How dare he neglect to inform me about this event and use me as a mere prize. My fists clenched and I nearly got up to return to the dining room to demand answers, but a voice stopped me.

"Lady Zelda, is that you?" I turned around, seeing a maiden with long red hair. Recognizing her face, I sighed in relief and jumped up to embrace her in my arms. She laughed and hugged me back. It was my dearest friend, Malon.

"Malon! What are you...how did you..." I pulled away and tried to contain my excitement. I had not seen her since my father left.

"Well my father is bringing new horses for the prince upon his request. My father gave me leave to try and find you and I left the stables. I had hoped to run into you here. Thank the Goddesses I was right."

"I cannot tell you how delighted I am to see you."

"I could say the same…" She looked at me with concern. "We have been worried about you...but I am relieved to see that you are well." I thought about the events that transpired since my father left and felt my stomach drop. Truly, I was not well...but I did not want to worry her.

"Do not worry about my welfare, I am fine. I must admit that I am much more concerned about yours." I looked down to my feet. "I did not realize how much the people have suffered since..."

"Oh Lady Zelda, you must spare me your worries. You know my father is a lord. The nobility has not suffered since the usurper took control. We are fortunate to still have our ranch, even though the usurper demands us to bring horses and most of our crop." I looked up to her again, thankful that she had not suffered much from the invasion. We began to stroll through the gardens, leaving the fountain behind. Leaves crunched beneath our feet as we walked. "...But I heard of your betrothal...You must know that I too have felt your pain. Father had promised me to another noble boy once, remember? It had crushed my spirit. I am grateful that he ended the betrothal when I told him about Venn." Her words did little to console me, yet I knew she really meant to help.

"I remember that...he was a stable boy right?" Malon looked away shyly.

"Yes, he was. We spent so much time together and...it sounds ridiculous, but I think we were in love the moment we had met all those years ago. My father could not bear to break my heart and called off the betrothal. We were to be married this year, but now with all that has happened...I am just thankful to have him with me still."

"Your story warms my heart, Malon. You are very fortunate to have love in times such as these."

"Thank you, My Lady, you are too kind…" She smiled for a moment before a troubled expression crossed her face. "If I may be so bold to ask...have you met someone as well? I know that you do not love your betrothed...despite the whisperings of the common people." Blue eyes flashed across my mind for an instant and I froze. I shook my head slightly and Malon looked at me curiously.

"M-met someone? No...I do love the prince...the king…"

"Lady Zelda, you know that I will not believe that. I know you too well." Malon took her hands in mine and I looked up to her. I was shaking from memories being brought to the surface. The count's words, the prince's kiss...the embrace in the rain… "Goddesses, you are trembling." Malon's hands tightened around my own.

"I'm...I'm just a little cold." She studied my face for a moment and shook her head.

"No. Tell me what has happened. You can trust me." I took my hands from hers and looked down at the leaves below us.

"I...I did meet someone recently. I have not told a soul about it. If anyone found out…" I looked back up to my friend. Her face was full of hope and realizing what she was thinking, I quickly added, "But it is not what you think." A smirk came across her face. I regretted telling her anything.

"Is it not?" She tilted her head to the side slightly. "By the way you are speaking...and shivering...I would say there is something that you are denying." Her words made me feel faint suddenly. Was I in denial?

"No. It's...the cold is all. My love remains with my betrothed."

"Lady Zelda, it is no crime to have feelings for another. Especially when you are told whom you are to love." I felt my heart flutter in my chest. My hand instinctively went to it.

"I know." I said softly. My mind was flooded with confliction. I had only met him once...but he consistently has crossed my mind…Surely though, if Malon knew who he was she would not be saying these things.

"Then tell me about him." My breath stilled for a moment and I wondered if I should. I knew I could trust her, yet it was still a risk… "Please, Lady Zelda." She looked at me with wide eyes, begging. It was becoming to much to hold back. My reluctance faded and I took in a deep breath before I revealed my secret.

"I met Robin Hood." Malon's eyes went wide and her mouth parted slightly. I continued before she could say anything. "He rescued me. I had left the castle one night and I was attacked. If he hadn't come along...I don't know...He's not the thief that they make him out to be." Malon shook her head.

"Are you sure it was him?" Malon's voice was quieter, as if she were afraid to talk about him.

"Yes. I am positive."

"He is dangerous, Lady Zelda, especially to us of nobility. Did he know that you were the princess?"

"No, I do not believe so. But even if he did...he would not have hurt me." Malon looked at me with skepticism.

"You should not try to see him again." She took my hand. "Come, we should tell somebody. This could aid in his capture." I snatched my hand from her and she looked at me, bewildered.

"He is not threatening...he...he let me look upon his face." She took a few steps back to me.

"Are you serious? Nobody has seen his face. Why would he reveal his identity to you?"

"I am not sure..."

"Well, what does he look like?" I froze, not sure if I should tell her. She was my friend, but she was so eager to turn him in. "Please tell me."

"He...he had messy blonde hair, with bangs that hung in his face. They almost hid his eyes...which were strikingly blue…he had a wild appearance, yet a gentle demeanor. He was quite respectful; knowing his courtesies..." Malon stiffened and I stopped, looking at her with question.

"Did he have a horse?" She asked suddenly, looking away.

"A horse?" I was confused as to why she wanted to know. "No...we were in the city...why?"

"He sounds extremely familiar...very similar to a knight that I gave a rather special horse to long ago…Epona...a chestnut mare with a white mane..." I felt my heart stop in my chest.

"What was his name?" She looked back to me.

"...Link."

A chill ran up my spine. If it was true, he was a knight that had served my father...and me. I had to know if it was indeed him. As unlikely as it was to find him, I had to try…I must see him. I started to take steps back from Malon.

"I...I have to find him."

"You can't! Lady Zelda, even if it is truly him...he is no longer a knight. He is still dangerous." She tried to grab my hand again and I shook her off.

"I don't care. He's not as dangerous as that king and his followers." Malon was taken aback. I turned and began to run out of the gardens. Malon called back after me.

"Lady Zelda! Wait!"

I did not turn back. I held up my skirts as I sprinted towards the stables where my white steed, Lightning, awaited me. I must know if this is indeed Robin Hood's true identity. If he is a former knight, then the rumors are true. My heart raced as I ran down the hill to the royal stables, thankful that no one appeared to be there. Malon's father must be at the stables where the soldiers' and knights' horses were kept.

I finally reached the royal stables and quickly readied my horse. I swung up onto him and immediately sent him into a gallop. I was grateful for his speed; he was not called lightning without reason. Avoiding the main castle gates, I headed towards the small exit gate that I used that night I left the castle. It was a tight fit, but I managed to lead Lightning through. I hopped onto his back once more and pulled the hood of my cloak over my head as I made my way through the streets of Castleton.

Once I reached Hyrule Field, I urged Lightning to go faster, heading directly towards the Faron Forest. The wind whipped through my hair and I felt chilled. It did not slow me, however, as my destination was quickly drawing near. Once I made it to the entrance of the forest, I slowed my mount. As the canopy of branches covered me, I felt uneasy. I realized that it would be difficult to find him...if he was even here.

I rode through the woods for a while, not seeing any sign of him...or anyone for that matter. As I rode deeper in the forest, it became darker, making my anxiety grow. The little sunlight from behind the blanket of clouds barely showed through the twisted net of branches above me. I had nearly turned around to head back in defeat before I heard a strange noise. It was a faint thump. I paused, shushing my horse as I listened. After a moment, I heard it again and I slowly went towards the source of the noise.

As I rode, the noise grew louder, and I felt my heart begin to pound in my chest with anticipation. After a short time, I saw a figure just ahead of me. Not wanting to be detected, I dismounted from my horse and crept through the brush. Once I was close enough, I froze and my breath stilled. It was him.

He was practicing his archery; shooting a wanted poster that was stuck to a tree trunk. Several arrows were sticking out of the picture of the dark hooded man, much resembling himself. His back was to me, with his hood over his head, so I doubted that he could see me. I was about to reveal myself to him, when I noticed his horse grazing nearby. It had a chestnut coat with a white mane...Epona. Robin Hood was indeed Link, the former knight. I looked back to him as he aimed another arrow at the poster.

"You shouldn't be here." The sound of his voice startled me, stopping my heart. He let his arrow loose, and lowered his bow as it hit right next to a previous shot. How had he known? I dared not to move. He turned his head towards me slightly and sighed as I crouched down lower behind the bush. "There is no point in hiding, Princess."

I forced myself to slowly stand. How? It was impossible for him to know who I was. He took another arrow and prepared to shoot the poster again. I summoned all of my courage to slowly approach him. He would not hurt me...

"H-how did you know?" My voice was uncharacteristically weak, but I was glad that I managed to speak at all. I slowly took steps toward him.

"Does it matter?" He let loose his arrow and, again it landed right next to the others. I was only a few feet away and he turned to face me, readying another arrow. My breath stilled as his eyes met mine. The same illuminated blue that I had remembered. My resolve disintegrated and I simply shook my head. "Why did you come here?" In a flash he aimed his bow at me and I felt afraid. I told myself that he would not hurt me.

"I…I wished to see you again..." I started before stopping myself. The words had just slipped out. His fierce eyes softened for split second, though I feared that it was my imagination. He pulled the string of his bow back and my breath caught in my throat.

"No, spare me your lies. You are here to capture me, are you not? Do not think I will give in easily."

"I'm not here to capture you." Summoning all of my courage, I took a few steps closer. He will not harm me...

"You expect me to believe that? I know your true loyalty lies with your betrothed." As I took more steps forward he began to pull the string back more. He would not hurt me...he had saved me before.

"My loyalty lies with my father." I summoned all of my strength to keep my voice steady, despite the arrow pointing at me.

"The king is dead." His words cut through me. I know that it was told that my father had been killed, but I knew it was not true...It couldn't be. Still, I had to hold in the tears forming in my eyes.

"That is not true. I know he lives." His arm pulled the string all the way back. One small move of his hand and I would be finished.

"Despite the whereabouts of the true king, I know that you love that usurper. His guard told me...before I ended him." I was taken aback. He was not acting the way he had when I met him. How could he believe that I would side with that terrible man? The same man who took my own father away.

"...Do you truly believe that?" I said breathlessly as I stared into his eyes, hoping that he would see the truth in my own. He held his aim for a moment before he let out a sigh. Slowly, he lowered his bow. I let out a breath that I was holding in.

"I don't know what to believe." He took a few steps back from me.

"I promise you…I do not love that man. I am his prisoner...if anything." He hesitated for a moment before backing away once more. "Please listen to me."

"No. I know your words are empty. I will not fall for your lies." He turned around and began to walk away with haste. I panicked, something inside me was desperate to get him to stay.

"Link wait..." I nearly brought my hands to my mouth. I did not mean to let that name slip from my lips. He stopped for a moment before whirling around. Bewildered, he looked at me, questioning me with his eyes. He started towards me, quickly closing the distance.

"How do you know that name?" Unsure of how to respond, I hesitated before uttering the same words he had.

"...Does it matter?" He was face to face with me. I looked up into his eyes, hoping to convince him. "If you truly were a knight, then you still are loyal to my father...to me."

"Yes…" His threatening demeanor left him for but a moment. He seemed to choose his words carefully. "...But I am no longer a knight. That was the past. My loyalty lies with the people of Hyrule."

"As does mine." He opened his mouth to speak again, but I kept going. "I do not care what you try to tell me. I know that your heart is true. You had rescued me that night...and made sure I was safe." He looked down to me, letting his defenses down slightly. My heart pounded hard in my chest and I feared that he could hear it...feel it.. "You cared for me, despite not knowing who I really was." I resisted the urge to reach up to his face.

"It was the right thing to do." The scorn in his voice lingered.

"And yet, I feel that it was more complicated than that." I leaned in closer to him, expecting him to back away, but he remained still. I could smell the scent of the forest on him. "I have often thought of that rainy night." I nearly whispered. My words did not feel like my own. "There is a reason you allowed me to see your face." My hand traveled to his hood and I was surprised that he did not stop me. I pushed it back to reveal his wild blonde hair.

"There is no reason." His voice lowered. The tone was intoxicating, causing me to lose myself. As I stood and looked into his eyes, a realization washed over me...I felt something I have never felt before.

"Why are you hiding the truth?" He suddenly placed his hands on the sides of my arms, looking intently at me. His touch sent warmth through me. His demeanor softened and I was standing before the same man that I had met that rainy night.

"Because…I was afraid that this would happen." My breaths were shallow and my heart throbbed in my chest. He started to lean in closer to me.

"But you want it to." I felt his grip tighten on me. "Do not deny it…" I said breathlessly as the space between us dwindled. We were mere inches apart and I let my instincts take over. I felt his breath against my skin and I shut my eyes...

"We cannot do this." He abruptly pulled away and I stared at him, confused. My heart sank in my chest as I realized what had almost happened. Blood rushed to my head and the world seemed to spin around me. "Forgive me, that was untoward." He began to back away from me.

"Link, wait..." He hesitated for a moment at the use of his real name, but turned toward his horse. "Please…" I took a few steps after him.

"If that prince finds out...about any of this..."

"He won't..." I desperately followed him towards Epona.

"You cannot be sure of that."

"I would never speak a word." I stopped a few feet from his horse.

"Still, it puts you in danger." He swung up onto Epona with ease and put his hood back over his head.

"Please...don't leave me…" I begged, looking up to him. "I've...I've only just found you."

"...I'm...I'm sorry. Forgive me Zelda." He kicked into his horse's sides and rode off deeper into the woods before I could say anything more. I stood there, watching him disappear in disbelief. I was taken aback at the use of my name. I could not find the strength to move...to breathe. I now knew why he constantly has consumed my thoughts. My heart had yearned for him all this time...and now I would likely never see him again.


End file.
